De Inferiis
by Aeter
Summary: Recueil de courtes histoires sur la vie quotidienne des Enfers et de ses Spectres, des plus insignifiantes au plus sérieuses mais surtout, toujours simplement (parfois bêtement) humaines. Ces histoires se déroulent principalement avant la Guerre Sainte... Mais ça peut changer ! Deuxième chapitre posté.
1. Deux verres !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages mentionnés et mis en scène appartiennent tous au grand Masami Kurumada !

**Rating : **est-ce que le langage de charretier de Queen justifie une modification de rating ? Ahaaa… !

Voilà, bon… J'avais en tête d'écrire des petites scènes (bêtes ou moins bêtes, y'aura de tout) de vie quotidienne aux Enfers, et c'est une certaine personne Gémeaux que je ne citerai pas (xD) et que je remercie vivement pour ses encouragements, qui m'a donné l'idée de faire un recueil ! Donc voici le premier « épisode »… Pour l'instant, ces scènes se situeront avant la Guerre Sainte et je n'ai pas, pour l'instant, l'intention d'inclure le contexte de Lost Canvas. Si exception ou changement il y a par la suite, je referai une note.

Vos critiques (positives et/ou négatives, hein), suggestions, commentaires et autres sont les bienvenus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« … Il en meeet, du teeeeeemps, merde ! »

Le Spectre de la Mandragore s'impatientait. Assis sur son lit, au centre d'une pièce plutôt grande, surplombée de poutres apparentes et aux murs recouverts d'un papier peint en tissu violet orné de motifs baroques en velours, il pestait et protestait depuis une demi-heure sur son collègue du Basilic. Le pauvre Sylphide avait été, après un moyen d'élection douteux décidé au plus vite par ses confrères, envoyé en mission plus que périlleuse. Et après un énième couinement d'impatience, Queen se releva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Gordon, sors les verres...

\- Queen, arrête de traiter les gens comme des chiens à la moindre contrariété… Demanda poliment Myu, assis sur le bord d'un bureau, la tête à hauteur d'un portrait d'ancêtres en noir et blanc. Tu as beau être chez toi...

\- Laisse, Myu. Ce ne sont que des verres... » Répondit tranquillement le Minotaure en se levant de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir un placard en bois sombre, gravé de visages que des boucles antiques encadraient, finement sculptées.

Le Spectre du Papillon secoua lentement la tête en le regardant faire, puis son regard se perdit sur le portrait d'ancêtres près de lui. En songeant à ce qu'avait bien pu être la famille de Queen, parcourant chacun des visages rendus mythiques par cette immortalisation, il n'entendit pas leur teigneux descendant répondre :

« On t'a pas sonné, l'insecte. Si Sylphide se fait prendre, on va prendre ch… »

Mais Queen s'interrompit au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, brusquement, pour se refermer tout aussi brutalement. Sylphide, entré comme une flèche, se plaqua contre le bois comme s'il avait l'Hydre de Lerne à ses trousses, un sac à dos serré contre lui comme s'il contenait un trésor.

« Oh bon sang… Laissa échapper le Belge dans sa langue maternelle. Oh p...

\- … Hein ? T'as réussi ou non ? S'enquit la Mandragore en lui arrachant le sac des mains.

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon… Répondit Sylphide avant de le pointer de son index. Mais plus JAMAIS tu m'entends ? C'est la dernière fois… Valentine m'a regardé passer avec des couteaux à la place des yeux ! Je suis sûr qu'il se doute d'un… Tu m'écoutes ? »

La réponse était non, évidemment. Pendant que Gordon lui donnait une tape compatissante dans l'épaule, Sylphide vit Queen partir dans un rire extatique au moment où il sortait l'objet du délit du sac. Le Minotaure secoua lentement la tête, considérant Queen avec une indulgence proche de la pitié et s'approcha de lui pour reconnaître, dans ses mains, une bouteille de whisky. Ou plutôt...

_La _bouteille de whisky.

Une ou deux secondes de silence furent observées par l'ensemble des Spectres présents, comme si cet objet seul imposait un respect particulier. Un peu de crainte, aussi.

« Ce sera sûrement la dernière, ne t'en fais pas, Syl'. Assura Gordon. On n'aura sans doute pas la même chance la prochaine fois.

\- Ha ha ha ! T'es qu'un faible, Gordon ! Lança Queen d'une voix rauque en le pointant du doigt, la bouteille serrée contre lui.

\- Et toi, un Allemand alcoolique, hé... Rétorqua le Minotaure en ricanant.

\- Répète… ? Menaça la Mandragore d'une voix grave et menaçante.

\- Sinon… ? Ricana Gordon en levant un sourcil et en se rapprochant, marquant par la même occasion la différence flagrante de taille entre les deux Spectres.

\- … Te décapiter et étaler tes restes dégoulinants sur les marches de la Première Prison ! Grogna le Spectre avec un sourire en coin.

\- Rune va te tuer si tu pourris son parvis. Contra le Minotaure en levant un doigt faussement professoral pour se moquer du Balrog.

\- J'le prends quand il veut ! Rétorqua la Mandragore en toisant comme il pouvait le Polonais qui imitait trop bien Rune.

\- STOOOP ! »

Les deux coqs se retournèrent donc vers Sylphide qui, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui ne va pas tarder à avoir une migraine, poursuivit les yeux fermés :

« Gordon, arrête de l'énerver. Queen, donne-moi cette foutue bouteille et NE ME REMERCIE PAS, SURTOUT. »

Myu eut un léger sourire, signe qu'il écoutait depuis… depuis quand ?

« Merciiiii Syyyyyyyyyl'... Lança Queen avec une bonne foi douteuse avant de lui rendre la bouteille. Tiens. Mais sers -moi d'abord.

\- Pff ! Souffla Sylphide en débouchant la bouteille. De rien.

\- Ça va, c'est qu'une bouteille, c'est pas un outrage à magistrat non plus...

\- Eh bien tu expliqueras ça à Rune… Ricana Gordon.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as avec Rune toi ? On parle de Rhadamanthe ! » Brailla-t-il en reprenant la bouteille des mains de Sylphide brusquement.

Mais Sylphide, qui était en train de servir Myu à ce moment-là, renversa de l'alcool sur la moquette, ce qui lui valut un nouveau rugissement de Queen :

« SYLPHIIIIIIDE ! Ma moquette, merde ! Ça va sentir le whisky dans toute ma chambre ! J'vais te buter !

\- La faute à qui ? Se défendit Sylphide.

\- Fermez-la… Queen arrête de hurler, tu vas ameuter toute l'armée... » Gronda Gordon en goûtant son whisky.

Le susnommé, qui n'avait pas la moindre intention de partager son trésor avec qui que ce soit d'autre, baissa d'un ton instantanément et ordonna :

"Bon on boit. »

Puis il vida son premier verre d'un trait, laissant ses pairs estomaqués.

« … Quelle descente. Admira Myu qui avait posé son verre à côté de lui sans y toucher.

\- C'est quand même le whisky de Rhadamanthe… Ajouta Gordon. Vas-y doucement. »

Mais on toqua à la porte avant que Queen ne puisse prouver à tous à quel point il était un guerrier, un vrai.

« Tiens tiens… Murmura Myu en fixant la porte.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Queen à l'intention du télépathe.

\- Valentine…

\- Oh non. Lâcha Sylphide avant de vider son verre cul-sec pour dissimuler les preuves, ce qui fit pleurer ses yeux.

\- Pas de problème… Chuchota la Mandragore avec un grand sourire. Ayez l'air naturel et Gordon, range-moi ça. Ordonna-t-il enfin en désignant la bouteille. Et sors la liqueur artisanale pour donner le change. Ça fera !

\- Prends-le pour un con... Murmura Sylphide, qui ne croyait pas à ce plan le moins du monde.

\- Une fois qu'il sera sec, il sera aussi con que nous, t'inquiète pas !" Répondit Queen avec un sourire prometteur.

Puis il ouvrit la porte.

« Oh Valentiiine ! On attendait que toi !

\- Qu... !"

Mais avant que la Harpie ait le temps de dire un mot, elle fut entraînée à l'intérieur de la chambre par un bras.

* * *

**Une heure après.**

« T'es sûr qu'il va trouver le chemin ? »

Hilare, Queen était roulé en boule sur son lit -complètement ivre, accessoirement- et frappait du poing sur la couverture.

« C'est stupide… Souffla Myu comme s'il prenait à témoin la photo des ancêtres.

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'es sobre ! Gloussa Sylphide qui avait bu un peu trop vite. Bah, c'était pas perdu pour tout le monde… Pffahaha…

\- Ha ha ha ! Deux verres… DEUX VERRES ! Explosa Queen en pleurant de rire.

\- En tout cas bravo, Queen. Respect." Applaudit Gordon qui n'était pas en meilleur état.

La Mandragore, qui manquait de s'étouffer à force de rire, essuyait ses larmes dans son oreiller.

« Je d-donnerais… n'imp… orte quoi p… pour voir la tête de Rhadamanthe HAHAHAHA ! »

Hilarité générale ou presque. Par tous les dieux souterrains, cette scène était de loin la plus lamentable que Myu ait vue jusqu'à maintenant : des bouteilles un peu partout -la pauvre bouteille de Whisky n'avait pas suffi-, Queen qui faisait le ver de terre sur son lit, Sylphide assis à même le sol -il avait glissé du rebord de fenêtre- et Gordon, un peu plus digne, qui frappait son genou toutes les dix secondes.

« Je reviens… Je vais voir si tout va bien… Finit-il par balbutier, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

\- Oui c'est ça ! Et tu reviens nous dire, hein ? » Demanda Gordon.

Sans répondre, Myu sortit de la chambre et traversa le couloir en vitesse. Avec un peu de chance, il le rattraperait. Mais vraiment, il ne savait pas qui était le plus stupide dans cette histoire : Queen, Sylphide et Gordon qui avaient réussi à faire boire Valentine à coups de défis -il était de notoriété publique que la Harpie n'y résistait pas- et à le convaincre de ramener la bouteille vide à Rhadamanthe en s'excusant… Ou Valentine, qui avait accepté.

* * *

**Note :** Bon, c'était très bête, j'avoue. Mais c'est censé expliquer une certaine allusion de Sylphide dans ma première fic (« Au Nom de l'Invisible »), au sujet de Valentine qui ne tient pas l'alcool…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a un peu plu quand même !


	2. Hadês Pylartês

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages présents et mentionnés appartiennent au grand Masami Kurumada !

**Note : **Je comptais faire la suite du premier « chapitre », mais j'aimais bien l'idée d'intercaler un autre épisode avant. Cet épisode est centré autour d'un personnage qui n'est volontairement pas nommé au début –mais qui sera identifié bien sûr- et pour lequel une idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. J'espère ne pas trahir le monde de Kurumada en apportant des éléments que je voulais ajouter sur un point de l'histoire où on ne sait pas grand'chose… Vos critiques sont les bienvenues, donc !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il n'entendait presque plus les appels à l'aide. Bien en-dessous des cris, sous la pierre plusieurs fois centenaire, il serrait furieusement les barreaux d'acier en attendant un miracle. Les dents serrées, il tâchait de garder son sang froid au moment où il lui semblait qu'il allait perdre, qu'il allait se planter lamentablement parce que, peut-être, cette quête était trop élevée pour lui.

… _que les bouches des mortels ne peuvent…_

« Foutue porte… » Siffla-t-il à son tour en laissant tomber lourdement son front contre le métal gelé, ouvrant ses paupières sur des yeux où irradiaient l'angoisse et la frustration : de l'autre côté de la grille, il apercevait à peine le tunnel de pierre il y était presque et pouvait presque le toucher. Mais par-dessus tout, il savait que _c'était là_. Etirant un bras furieux à travers les barreaux d'acier glacé, il laissa échapper de nouveau, d'impatience :

« Foutue… Porte ! »

Derrière lui, un escalier en pierre qui remontait vers l'intérieur d'un édifice à hautes voûtes, froid et sombre, laissait seulement tomber une faible lueur rougeâtre sur son environnement. Presque rien en somme.

… _que leurs oreilles ne savent pas entendre…_

Et là-haut, découpée par un vitrail à peine éclairé de l'extérieur par de ridicules réverbères oranges, la silhouette du buffet d'orgue révélait dans le noir sa véritable nature de monument. Ce poumon monstrueux ne semblait que dormir et prêt à se réveiller à n'importe quel moment pour s'animer. Pour _dire_ quelque chose, peut-être. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre, qui ne devrait jamais être prononcé, au risque de…

… _ouvrir les portes…_

Non ! Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens !

Il ferma les yeux avec force et produisit un effort surhumain pour reprendre son calme. Non, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Tout avait commencé quatre jours auparavant, lorsque sa grand-mère lui avait confié cette photo sans un mot. Une grande photo en noir et blanc, trop vieille encore pour le siècle dernier. Un portrait constitué d'une quinzaine de personnes assises, l'air grave et l'allure digne de ces gens qui ont l'âme ancienne et qui taisent beaucoup de choses. Alors il avait croisé chacun de ces regards, ces yeux qui semblaient trop animés pour avoir été si simplement imprimés sur du papier, trop expressifs, trop _parlants_. Et puis il y avait celui du milieu, ce garçon qui lui ressemblait un peu trop et au sujet duquel on avait refusé de lui répondre. Quand il les avait vus ou plutôt lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu, lui, une certitude s'était mise à peser très lourd dans sa poitrine : plus jamais il ne serait seul. Alors ces visages avaient habité son sommeil, envahi ses rêves de voix obsédantes. On l'appelait. C'était urgent. Et ce soir, ça l'était encore plus.

… _aux Portes Solidement Closes… _

Et l'appel venait d'ici. Alors pourquoi cette maudite grille… ?

… _un seul nom pour tous les autres…_

Coincé derrière cet obstacle qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, son être entier ivre des appels irrésistibles qui lui commandaient d'avancer, il en aurait pleuré de frustration. Mais il fallait respirer, conserver son sang froid, ignorer la voix enrouée de l'homme enfermé dans le presbytère et la présence écrasante du monstre mécanique dormant dans son dos, qui surplombait tout. Il fallait écouter cette part d'instinct : si désormais il n'était plus seul, c'est qu'il y avait nécessairement un _nom _à donner.

… _Insensé pour les mortels aux têtes mortelles..._

Un nom qui, une fois prononcé, ferait taire les voix et rendrait la paix à ces visages, donnerait du sens à ce legs familial obscur. Il fallait respirer profondément, écouter ce qu'il y avait vraiment à entendre, s'ouvrir à ce qu'ils ne _taisaient _plus. Et sans s'en rendre compte, depuis quelques instants, il faisait brûler un paisible cosmos sombre. La grille semblait moins froide, l'esprit plus clair. Le verrou tourna soudain et le claquement de métal résonna dans tout l'édifice. Déconcentré, il entendit pourtant une réponse : mais elle était humaine et parfaitement physique. C'était une voix grave et profondément sereine qui venait de l'autre côté de la grille en remontant d'autres escaliers en pierre :

« Je te souhaite un bon retour parmi nous, Queen de la Mandragore, Etoile Céleste de la Magie. Noble soldat d'Hadès. »

_Hadès… Hadès !_

Ce dernier nom résonna dans son esprit si fort que son cœur manqua d'exploser dans sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose de trop grand venait de s'y installer. Alors la pensée étrange mais viscérale lui vînt que la peur, ce terrible ennemi sur Terre, le pire de tous pour les mortels, ne le concernerait plus jamais : il _savait_.

En face de lui, la main de l'autre serra l'un des barreaux pour ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur, et les doigts choquèrent le métal avec un cliquetis inattendu. Alors il plissa les yeux en essayant de percevoir la silhouette devant lui : il lui sembla distinguer un oiseau immense.

« Qui es-t… ? »

Mais déjà, sans s'en apercevoir, il venait de le tutoyer. Décontenancé par son propre réflexe, sa crainte qui s'estompait à grande allure laissait néanmoins place à un sentiment de familiarité aussi rassurant qu'inexplicable.

« Ça va revenir, Mandragore… Répondit seulement l'autre, machinalement, en tendant gracieusement sa serre d'oiseau de malheur vers le tunnel obscur. Viens.

\- Valentine… ? » Demanda Queen sur un ton qui passa rapidement de l'hésitation à l'impatience.

La Harpie hocha simplement la tête et prit soin de fermer la grille derrière lui lorsqu'ils furent dans le tunnel.

« Tu vois. Ajouta-t-il. Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours et nous combattons le même ennemi, depuis la nuit des temps. Aujourd'hui encore, notre Seigneur m'envoie te chercher afin que nous nous battions côte à côte, sur le même champ de bataille. »

Il y avait une fierté indicible dans sa voix, imperceptible pour qui ne le connaissait pas. Pourtant, à l'entendre, Queen sourit comme un soldat à l'exhortation de son supérieur. Ils marchèrent un moment dans le noir, descendant de plus en plus bas sous terre sans un mot et sans difficulté pour s'orienter, avant que Queen ne reprît :

« Je peux te demander depuis quand t'as les clefs d'une cathédrale allemande, toi… ?

\- J'ai la sensation que tu m'as déjà posé cette question un million de fois, Mandragore… Hadès a les clefs de toutes les portes. »

Evidemment.

« Ton surplis se trouve dans le caveau le plus bas. Ne perdons pas de temps. Sylphide est déjà éveillé mais pas Gordon, ni Myu. »

L'évocation de ces noms acheva de rassurer Queen, mais ce soulagement et cette joie des retrouvailles prochaines accompagnaient l'empreinte estompée d'un souvenir amer. Alors, tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient silencieusement dans les catacombes obscures, Queen eut un sourire à peine abîmé.

**Fin de l'épisode**


	3. Monon anthos Hêlusiou

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages nommés et apparaissant ici appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Note : **Cet OS était normalement prévu pour novembre (vous allez voir pourquoi), mais j'ai été comme qui dirait un peu débordée et je n'ai pas pu m'y tenir… Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce gros retard, qui rend cet OS un peu périmé… !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Monon anthos Hêlusiou**

**(« Une seule fleur d'Elysion »)**

« Maudits impies… Si nous ne sévissons pas davantage, nous serons débordés, et alors il sera trop tard pour venir pleurnicher quand… »

La suite fut beaucoup moins polie.

Un juron, marmonné dans la langue maternelle de celui qui le prononce, a toujours plus de force et sonne toujours plus juste. En tout cas, il défoule un peu mieux.

« Oser lever la main sur toi… C'est au Cocyte qu'ils auraient dû aller... Et Valentine qui ne veut rien entendre, pff… Arrête de remuer comme ça, tu veux ? »

Depuis maintenant quelques minutes, Pharaon du Sphinx peinait à attraper la patte du Chien tricéphale. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas grand-chose -il avait seulement été égratigné par une âme un peu plus agressive que les autres et qui avait tenté de s'évader-, mais le Gardien ne se laissait pas faire et, depuis quelques minutes, il remuait la dite patte pour empêcher le Spectre du Sphinx de le toucher. Le Spectre avait déjà pris un ou deux coups de griffes et, même si son surplis les encaissait plutôt bien, cela n'arrangeait pas sa mauvaise humeur.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il obéit mieux que toi… Pff. Allez, Cerbère ! Couché ! »

Peine perdue. Cette bête colossale lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil mais il n'avait pour ainsi dire presque jamais été blessé au cours de sa bien auguste existence, ce qui rendait les choses très compliquées aujourd'hui. C'est que le fils d'Echidna avait sa fierté. Finalement, découragé, Pharaon laissa échapper un soupir et retomba assis devant le Chien, lâchant l'onguent et tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Fais un effort… Je sais que tu n'as pas mal… Tu fais ça juste pour me... »

Mais le Spectre ne termina pas sa phrase. Juste au-dessus de lui, quelque chose le força à lever la tête : Cerbère l'observait du haut de ses millénaires, une lumière étrange dans les yeux c'était une sorte d'attention intense, de patience infinie et de clairvoyance toutes divines, parfaitement lisibles et qu'il avait la chance, lui, de contempler chaque jour pour la subir par la force des choses. Alors un silence impeccable se fit autour d'eux. Pourtant habitué à ce phénomène, Pharaon n'avait plus la moindre envie de prononcer un seul mot, de peur d'interrompre une œuvre cosmique. Une crainte digne de ces pauvres mortels, mais seulement propre aux êtres les plus pieux. Au bout d'un temps incalculable, le Spectre cligna lentement ses yeux dorés, minuscule être de rien du tout assis aux pieds d'un monstre sacré, tandis que ce regard d'ancêtre l'apaisait complètement. Pharaon inspira lentement et sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Vaincu par la créature primordiale, il réalisa que tout cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Cerbère allait bien, Cerbère était au-dessus de tout cela, Cerbère était là et le serait toujours. Par les dieux, que le Spectre du Sphinx aimait ces moments-là et qu'il se sentait fier de porter le surplis de la Bête ! Un sourire s'étira lentement sur le visage de l'Egyptien, témoin d'un bonheur rare mais endurant, mais surtout d'une fierté qui, les siècles et les vies passant, s'était lentement changée en orgueil. Il regarda à droite, à gauche puis s'approcha de Cerbère sans se défaire de son sourire. Lentement et avec un respect infini, il leva la main vers lui et la posa sur l'une de ses gueules. L'animal mythique ne bougeait pas, comme apaisé lui aussi, puis planta ses yeux monstrueux dans ceux de l'homme.

Alors, comme dans un état second, le Sphinx fredonna quelques mots dans cette langue où la voix a tout pouvoir et fit refermer l'égratignure en un instant. Puis il fit un pas de côté avant d'articuler plus clairement, comme sorti d'un rêve, le visage lumineux :

« Tu as triché… Pff. »

Après quoi il donna une grosse tape sur le flanc du Gardien bestial et pouffa de rire en grattouillant affectueusement l'une des têtes reconnaissantes qui s'était rapprochée de lui :

« Privilège de la Deuxième Prison, mon beau ! Allez, va t'amuser ! »

C'est avec un petit ricanement à peine sardonique que Pharaon regarda le Chien s'éloigner et retourner à son poste antique, songeant que décidément, après les levers de Soleil, cette grosse bête était bien la chose la plus sympathique qui lui eût été donnée de connaître. Satisfait, il fit demi-tour en direction de la sortie arrière de sa prison : le champ de fleurs. Encore sous l'effet de l'immense vague de sérénité qu'il venait de recevoir, les poings appuyés sur ses hanches, il eut enfin un sourire satisfait : ce lieu unique aux Enfers lui appartenait. Profitant encore de cet état de contemplation, ses mains détachèrent machinalement le _benet_ de son dos et ses doigts cherchèrent les cordes. Sans y penser il se mit à marcher à travers cet extrait de Paradis, ses doigts tirant de l'instrument les couleurs qui illustraient le mieux ce champ de mystères. Le Spectre marchait, le cœur léger, le sourire aux lèvres, à travers cette partie des Enfers où il se sentait plus heureux qu'un roi. Alors il crut sentir la chaleur du Soleil au-dessus de lui et il fut persuadé, sans le voir, qu'un ciel clair apparaissait en lieu et place de leurs voûtes souterraines. Cet endroit n'avait rien d'infernal. On eût dit, presque, que...

Mais il y avait une chose, une seule chose qui salirait toujours ce bonheur parfait. A ce moment précis néanmoins, il l'oublia sincèrement.

Les pensées plongées dans sa musique et le cœur rempli du fragment de perfection qui l'entourait, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les nouvelles harmonies qui s'insinuaient dans les siennes et dont il s'approchait sans le vouloir. Une mélodie étrangère et malvenue, portée par un vent fantôme, vînt dissoner avec sa propre musique, contaminer les belles couleurs produites par son _benet_ et qui lui faisaient tellement de bien. Pharaon fronça douloureusement les sourcils en percevant les premières dissonances, puis crispa les doigts sur les cordes de son instrument en se souvenant brusquement à quel point il haïssait Orphée. Son sourire disparut instantanément et sa gorge se serra de colère et de frustration. Il se détourna alors et s'éloigna pour ne pas voir ceux qui souillaient son domaine et empoisonnaient bonheur, parasitaient son paysage depuis trop longtemps et le privaient de sa paix.

Rien n'est plus douloureux que la chute du Paradis.

Pharaon ferma les yeux pour contenir la formidable vague de frustration qu'il sentait monter dans son cœur, le vidant de tout ce dont il s'était abreuvé jusque-là. Ce fut si rapide, si facile de tout perdre en un instant. C'est au moment où le Sphinx fut sur le point de nommer le désespoir qui s'abattait maintenant sur ses épaules qu'une main se posa sur l'une d'elles et interrompit l'effervescence orageuse qui le rongeait. Orphée ? Sa main partie la première avec la ferme intention d'attraper ce déchet en armure d'argent à la gorge, mais il s'arrêta net en se retournant, le bras encore levé : ce n'était pas Orphée.

« Qu… !? Myu ? S'exclama Pharaon en laissant retomber son bras.

\- Il paraît qu'il y a du vent à Elysion... Enonça la voix douce, sans surprise. C'est décidément tout ce qui manque ici. Un peu d'air.

\- Comment es-tu entré ici ? »

Myu lui sourit avant de répondre :

« Cerbère ne m'a jamais interdit d'entrer. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs… Je crois qu'il m'aime bien !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… Redemanda Pharaon en pinçant l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

\- Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec toi. Trancha le Sphinx qui perdait lentement patience.

\- C'est dommage, tu avais l'air si heureux ! »

Si un regard avait pu tuer, Myu aurait été réduit en poussière à ce moment-là.

« Tu te fous de moi, Papillon…

\- Excuse-moi. Cette prison est vraiment étrange… Apparemment tu en as perdu la notion du temps. »

Pharaon se retînt de justesse de lui retourner sa remarque sur l'étrangeté, quand il croisa de nouveau l'espèce de regard de son frère d'armes, parfaitement inhumain, indéchiffrable et à peine malicieux.

« Fiche –moi le camp d'ici avant que...

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Pharaon.

\- J'ai d… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Pharaon s'était tu aussitôt et était resté tout bête, décontenancé, la bouche à demi ouverte, les yeux cherchant un détail auquel se raccrocher tandis qu'il essayait de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était préoccupé d'une date ou même de la saison. A y réfléchir, c'était peut-être à la fin de l'été. Il aurait donc occulté trois mois ? Impossible. Le sourire de Myu, qui l'observait depuis quelques secondes, s'étira un peu plus. Le Spectre du Papillon fit alors demi-tour en ajoutant un dernier :

« C'est tout. Bonne journée.

\- Par Hadès… Marmonna le Sphinx en se détournant, troublé.

\- Hm ?

\- Rien. Merci. Répondit Pharaon à contre-cœur. Sors d'ici maintenant, c'est chez moi. »

Mais ces derniers mots étaient lourds d'amertume.

« Elysion est cruel, Pharaon… » Osa Myu après une hésitation presque compatissante.

L'Egyptien plissa les yeux, dubitatif, espérant un développement qui ne vînt pas.

« Ça te va bien de dire ça… Quel est le rapport avec Elysion, je te prie ? »

Le Spectre du Papillon ne daigna pas répondre tout de suite, absorbé lui-même par la contemplation du lieu il sembla même oublier la question. Néanmoins c'est au moment où Pharaon sembla s'agacer qu'il décida de prendre la parole :

« Ici, ce ne sont que ses miettes, finalement.

\- … Quoi ? Laissa échapper l'Egyptien qui ne comprenait pas davantage.

\- C'est _seulement_ des miettes… Mais c'est déjà _tout _ça.

\- Myu…

\- Je dis que ta prison est à Elysion ce que l'une de ses fleurs est à tout le champ. »

Pharaon tiqua à ce moment-là et suivit le regard de Papillon, songeur. Mais quand il se retourna pour le regarder, Myu était déjà plusieurs mètres plus loin, en train de s'éloigner vers la sortie. En le regardant traverser le pré infernal, le Sphinx eut une impression étrange. C'était toujours comme ça avec Myu : des images et des impressions. Cela n'allait pas plus loin mais c'était plus fort que toute autre chose. Pharaon secoua brusquement la tête et fronça les sourcils, se trouvant tout à coup un peu stupide.

« L'imbécile… On n'est même pas en novembre… » Termina-t-il en rassemblant ce qui lui restait : sa mauvaise foi.

Après quoi il se rassit et se remit à jouer en fermant les yeux. Tandis que la musique ramenait le ciel et le Soleil dans son esprit et nourrissait tout ce qui avait besoin d' être nourri, il comprit véritablement la dernière remarque de Papillon à retardement : peut-être, en effet, contrairement aux autres Spectres, avait-il toujours été privilégié. Ce lieu qu'il détestait tant voir parasiter par d'autres présences que la sienne, qu'il ne supportait pas de voir envahi, pillé, violé en somme par les yeux étrangers -cette idée seule le dégoûtait et faisait naître en lui un sentiment de possessivité plutôt agressive-, n'était pas Elysion certes, mais était en quelques sortes l'une de ses fleurs. Un véritable trésor qu'il gardait jalousement. C'était le mot d'ailleurs : jalousement. Car c'était seulement depuis qu'il avait eu la garde de cette prison que le Spectre du Sphinx avait eu peur de tout perdre. Depuis toujours en somme.

Et le pire, dans cette histoire, c'est que ses craintes étaient justifiées depuis quelques années déjà. Si sa foi en Hadès n'avaient pas fait office de garde-fou, il lui aurait déjà offert ce double sacrifice. Une lueur démente traversa le regard du Spectre de la Bête au moment où il aperçut de loin, pour la énième fois de la journée, de la semaine, de l'heure peut-être, Orphée chanter devant Eurydice.

**Fin**


End file.
